Make Way for Noddy
Make Way for Noddy is a British-American musical CGI-animated series for children, produced by Chorion of the United Kingdom in conjunction with SD Entertainment in the United States. Based on Enid Blyton's Noddy character, it originally aired in 12-minute segments as part of the Milkshake programme on Britain's Five, from September 2, 2002 to June 16, 2007. It was repeated until early 2016.1 In 2005, the American version of the series was launched in the United States on PBS in a half-hour version. This version was a longer format; it combined two of the 12-minute segments with new material. Along with the story episodes featuring Noddy and his friends, the PBS format included two interstitial programs, a music video and footage of British television presenter Naomi Wilkinson from Milkshake! The Say it with Noddy interstitials featured Noddy learning various foreign-language words from a robot named Whizz (voiced by Matt Hill). Although most of the Noddy characters had been re-dubbed to remove their English accents, Naomi spoke with a strong English accent and used British English words and phrases in conversation. It features songs with music by Mark Sayer-Wade and lyrics by Judy Rothman. Main characters *Noddy (voiced by David Kaye) is a wooden boy who lives in Toyland. Although he is characterized as a child, with a child's imagination and fears, in Toyland he also serves as the main taxi driver. He often finds himself in difficult situations due to his childlike impulsiveness and energy, but his Toy Town friends always help him set things right and saves Toy Town from the Goblins *Big Ears (voiced by Michael Dobson) is a wise old white-bearded brownie who wears a blue coat, green striped pants, a yellow and red plaid neckerchief, gnome shoes, and a long red hat and lives in a toadstool house in the forest called Toadstool Woods. He is a father-figure to Noddy and the other toys, often helping them out of trouble with his years of wisdom and good advice. His catchphrase to Noddy is "You funny little Noddy". *Tessie Bear (voiced by Britt McKillip) is Noddy's best friend, always ready to help everyone she sees. She wears a pink and white skirt and a pink (sometimes green) bonnet with blue flowers on it. She lives in a pink house in Toy Town with Bumpy Dog, her faithful and rambunctious pet. *Bumpy Dog (voiced by Lee Tockar) is Tessie Bear's dog, whose bumping and jumping cause trouble for all the toys. Even though some of the toys complain about his leaping, in several stories Bumpy's energy can save the day. *Gobbo and Sly (voiced by Don Brown and Doug Parker) two crafty gobins who are always hatching evil plots and causing trouble for the residents of Toyland. *Mr Plod (voiced by Richard Newman) is Toyland's sole police officer. Armed with his trusty whistle and his all-purpose problem-solving phrase "HALT! In the name of Plod!", he brings law and order to Toyland, keeps Sly and Gobbo out of the way, and makes the streets safe for all the toys. Although Mr Plod's no-nonsense ways keep Toyland safe, they sometimes make him seem cold or unfeeling, but the Toyland toys always bring out his compassionate side in the end. Recurring characters *Mr Sparks (voiced by Lee Tockar) is Toyland's mechanic, fix-it man, and jack-of-all-trades. Faced with a clock without a spring, a rocket without an engine, or a problem without a solution, he brings out his tools and his famous catch phrase "A challenge?...I like it!". He speaks with a Scottish accent, and is always shown as an ingenious and helpful friend. *Miss Harriet the Pink Cat (aka Miss Pink Cat) (voiced by Carrie Mullan) owns Toy Town's ice cream shop. She is portrayed as very fussy and neat, with a French accent and no patience for foolishness, even her own. *Dinah Doll (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) is a toy plastic doll, the Toy Town shopkeeper. Her stall, though small, contains everything a Toyland resident could ever possibly want. From toy trains and kite strings to Googleberry muffins, she greets every request with her favorite promise: "I have that, now I just have to find it!" She's portrayed as a down-to-earth "older sister" figure, kindly guiding the more impulsive toys into doing the right thing. *Master Tubby Bear (voiced by Manny Petruzzelli) is a stuffed teddy bear, is one of the more mischievous residents of Toyland. He wears a tie, a colorful cap, and blue jeans. He was impatient, greedy and thoughtless, until one of the older, wiser Toy Town toys showed him the error of his ways. He's good friends with Martha Monkey. *Martha Monkey (voiced by Kathleen Barr) is a stuffed monkey whose personality makes her a bit of an outcast in Toyland. She seems to want to be everyone's friend, but her boisterous behaviour and prankster ways often get in the way. Like Master Tubby Bear, her best friend, she'll quickly see the light when her bad behaviour is corrected by a caring friend. *Mr. Jumbo (voiced by Ian James Corlett) is a friendly stuffed elephant. He uses his size to help smaller toys, like his best friend Clockwork Mouse. *Clockwork Mouse (voiced by Matt Hill) is a wind-up toy mouse, Mr. Jumbo's best friend. *Mr. Wobblyman (voiced by Ian James Corlett): A roly-poly toy that wobbles and tips wherever he goes because he has a ball for his body. He's very self-conscious about his clumsiness, especially when his wobbling attracts teasing. *The Skittles (voiced by Chantal Strand) are a family of bowling-pin-like toys who love nothing more than to be knocked over - whether by each other, a Bouncing Ball, or Bumpy Dog. *Mrs Skittle can often be seen in Toy Town, trying to keep them all in sight. Harvey and Cecilia are two beetles who are often overlooked because of their small size and can normally be seen trying to cross the road. They talk in most episodes, but not on other ones. They belong to less-nosser beetles. *Tiny Ball is one of a large family of Bouncing Balls whose energetic bounces really make a big impression whenever they come to Toy Town. Tiny, though the smallest of all the Ball family, is also known to all the toys as the best bouncer in Toyland. *Noddy's Car is the Toy Town taxi. It listens to Noddy, and answers with a "honk! honk!" Though Car, as Noddy calls him, generally needs a driver, at times he can move on his own, especially when Noddy needs help. Television airing Country / Region Channel United Kingdom Channel 5 (English) S4C (Welsh) (Former) United States PBS Kids (Former) PBS Kids Sprout NBC Discovery Kids (Asia) Philippines Playhouse Disney Asia Q 11 GMA Network (Former) (First airing: April 2002) India Cartoon Network Pogo Portugal RTP1 RTP2 Canal Panda France France 5 Tiji Netherlands Disney Channel (Netherlands) Nick Jr. (Netherlands) Nickelodeon (Netherlands) Spain Playhouse Disney Poland TVP1 MiniMini Germany Nickelodeon (Germany) Nick Jr. (Germany) Italy Disney Junior (Italy) Australia Nick Jr. (Australia) Nine Network Ireland RTÉ Two Kosovo RTK 21 Junior Malaysia Astro Ria TV3 ntv7 Serbia Montenegro Bosnia and Herzegovina Happy TV Mini TV Macedonia Mini TV (Serbian) Romania Minimax (Romania) Taiwan PTS South Korea KBS Vietnam VTV1 Episodes #Too Many Noddies #Noddy and the New Taxi #Noddy & The Magic Bagpipes #Noddy Has a Visitor #Noddy's Perfect Gift #Noddy's Lucky Day #Policeman For a Day #Bounce Alert In Toyland #Tickled Pink #Noddy's Pet Chicken #Noddy Goes Shopping #Hold Onto Your Hat Noddy #Toy Town's Winning Team #Noddy and the Bumper Monster #The Magic Powder #A Bike For Big Ears #Noddy and the Voice of Plod #Master Tubby's Opposite Day #Don't Be Scared Noddy #The Goblin's Stopwatch #Mr. Sparks and the Broken Clock #Noddy's On The Move #The Flower Thief #Noddy and the Treasure Map #Mr. Plod & The Jail Bird #A Grey Day In Toy Town #Noddy's Car Trouble #Bumpy Dog's Day #The Out-Of-Control Tower #Noddy & The Naughty Box #Skittle In The Middle #Googleberry Moon #Noddy's Wake Up Call #Miss Pink Cat's Country Adventure #The Big Sneeze #The Magic Eraser #Dinah's Day Out #Catch A Falling Star #Driving Miss Pink Cat #Noddy's Clothes On The Loose #Fire Chief Dinah #Goblin Good Deed Day #Noddy - The Best Driver In The World #The Great Goblin Giveaway #Noddy The Rainbow Chaser #Above It All #Noddy & The Magic Sound Cup #Mr. Plod's Little Problem #Noddy & The Towering Flower #The Great Goblin Switch #The Case of the Missing Ball #The Great Train Chase #A Surprise For Tessie Bear #Clockwork Mouse's Wish #Master Tubby's Chocolate Dream #What Strange Weather #Forgive Me Not #Bicycle Battle #Lie Down, Mr. Wobbly Man #Noddy's Car Loses Its Voice #Noddy Through The Looking Glass #Mr. Plod In Jail #Goblin Above #Noddy & The Big Chicken Roundup #Master Tubby Goblin #Just Be Yourself Noddy #The Goblins & The Invisible Paint #Don't Be Late, Noddy #Noddy & The Broken Dishes #Noddy The Artist #Noddy's Special Treat #Noddy Builds A Rocketship #Mr. Plod, The Best Policeman #No Nap For Noddy #Big Ears For a Day #Noddy Loses His Bell #Up, Up and Away #The Big Fib #Noddy's Family Tree #The Listening Game #Noddy and the Curious Package #Shelf Help #Good Neighbour Noddy #Noddy Needs Some Medicine #Noddy and the Funny Pictures #Noddy Gets Lost #Master Tubby's Name Game #Noddy Helps Out #Noddy & The Lost Tool #Noddy's Great Discovery #Noddy Has a Difficult Day #Noddy Can Fix It #Bumpy Dog's Visit #The Toy Town Parade #Noddy's House of Cards #Martha Monkey's Banana Pie #Noddy and the Skittles #The Balancing Act #Noddy and the Missing Muffins #The Tell-Tale Bell #Noddy Saves Christmas Critical Reception Despite being a hit with young audiences,2 the series has been heavily criticised by fans of Noddy's Toyland Adventures3 for it's derivatives from that series, as well as its unlikeable characterisation and poor writing. It has a 4.1/10 rating on IMDB4 and a 6.0 rating on TV.com.5 Category:BBC children's television programmes